Dear FanFiction
by Gabby-Swag
Summary: The demigods and gods write to the PJO fan base on how they feel about the stories that are posted. Cliche, I know. Chapter 21 contains spoilers for The Sea of Monsters movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I own nothing.**

Dear FanFiction,

Why do I run away after Annabeth cheats on me, and/or I get replaced by a new camper? That isn't me, and Annabeth would never do that.

Sincerely,

Percy Jackson


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I own nothing.**

Dear FanFiction,

I took a vow. I'm a hunter/huntress. Me and Nico? Seriously? Fuck _you_. We're cousins! WE WOULD NEVER EVER FUCKING DATE!

Sincerely,

Thalia Grace (Who is holding a knife up to the person who came up with Thalico's throat)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I own nothing.**

Dear FanFiction,

I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS 'CAUSE I DATE GIRLS IN THESE STORIES!

Sincerely and yours in all that demigodishness,

Leo Valdez (Repair Boy)

**REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED! I'M HOLDING A SWORD TO LEO'S THROAT, AND HE'LL DIE IF I GET NO REVIEWS! **

Leo: HELP! This girl is gonna kill me!

Gabby: AHAHHAAHAHHAHA!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I own nothing.**

Dear FanFiction,

Okay, seriously? WHY ARE THERE STORIES WHERE THE GODS TURN INTO TEENAGERS AND ATTEND GOODE HIGH SCHOOL? SERIOUSLY. What the fuck. You guys suck. Go to Tartarus. And why am I always nice in them? YOU KNOW I FUCKING HATE MY BROTHERS.

Sincerely,

Hades (I will KILL you!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I own nothing.**

Dear FanFiction,

Why is there such thing as Tratie? GROSS! Me and Travis would NEVER date. EVER. You guys have some sick-ass writers on here. I'm ashamed to be on this fanfom.

Sincerely,

Katie Gardner (In the process of chasing the Stolls)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I own nothing.**

Dear FanFiction,

Ah. The lovely Katie Gardner. Everyone knows she loves me. Who doesn't? Annabeth? Yeah, that goes for a lot of boys. Thalia? She's a hunter. Piper? OKAY SHUT UP. That's beside the point. Let's face it. Katie Gardner loves- AAHH! KATIE IS CHASING ME! AAAHH! Hi guys! This is Katie. Just letting you know that if Gabby-Swag doesn't get any reviews, I will get the honor to slice Travis's head off. So you best be reviewing. (Ahem.. I'd also like to slice his head off, if you don't mind.)

Sincerely,

Katie Gardner (And Travis Stoll, who is going to die soon.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I own nothing.**

Dear FanFiction,

HI GUYS. This isn't a letter, sorry. I'e been a little busy the past few days, so I put up two chapters yesterday to make up for it.

There's been some problems at Camp Half-Blood. The campers are fighting on who gets to send letters at what times, etc.

So, to solve our dear campers problems, I made a compromise! (Hopefully I'm using it correctly in this sentence.)

How about you guys send in questions for the demigods?

Then they can send a response cx

So... send away!

Sincerely and yours in all dat demigodishness,

Gabby-Swag


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**I own nothing.**

Dear Katie,

Are you sure your not in love with Travis.

Please don't kill me,

Percabethlvrknowsall

Dear Percabethlvrknowsall,

You're lucky I don't know you. I AM SURE. Travis is an arrogant, annoying son-of-Hermes who needs to learn it's place. Who would want to date _it_? Maybe Aphrodite, she's exactly like him, stuck-up and annoying.

Sincerely,

Katie Gardner


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I own nothing.**

Dear Annabeth,

How do you feel about being so weak in a lot of these stories?

From,

I'llFigureOneOutLater

Dear I'llFigureOutLater,

You're lucky I don't have Percy and Thalia in the same room as me. OTHERWISE YOU WOULD DIE.

Sincerely,

Annabeth Chase


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I own nothing.**

Dear Annabeth,

How do you feel about being so weak in a lot of these stories?

From,

I'llFigureOneOutLater

Dear I'llFigureOutLater,

You're lucky I don't have Percy and Thalia in the same room as me. OTHERWISE YOU WOULD DIE.

Sincerely,

Annabeth Chase


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I own nothing.**

Dear Thalia,

What if I forced you to give up your oath and you could never go back to it. And if you didn't get married to a camper, I would kidnap Annabeth and Percy FOREVER! Oh, and also Jason. What would you do?

Sincerely,

Percabethluvrknowsall

Dear Percabethluvrknowsall,

OH MY GODS. FUCK. YOU DAMN MORTALS. Fucking grrrr. I wouldn't mind it if you took Percy, but SERIOUSLY. If you lay a bloody finger on Annabeth or Jason, I WILL SEND EVERY SINGLE GIRL FROM HUNTERS AFER YOU.

Sincerely,

Thalia Grace


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I own nothing.**

Dear Reyna,

Soo... how do you feel about Leyna?

From,

Daisy

Dear Daisy,

Oh gods. Don't even _mention _that pairing name. It's not a real pairing, and it never will be. Leo is an immature little boy, even by demigod standards. He's much more annoying than Dakota is, and that's saying some. Say that name once more, I'll have my dogs cut off your tongue.

Sincerely,

Reyna


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I own nothing.**

Dear (er.. Lets go with ...) AH! NICO,

Boxers or Briefs?

With lots of glee,

Awesomeness

Dear Awesomeness,

.

Sincerely,

a disturbed Nico


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Dear Reviewers, Followers, Favoriters(if that's a word), and Readers,

I'm back! I've missed all yall. I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks. With school in less than two weeks, my family has been sooo stressed.

Anywho, who's excited to see The Sea of Monsters tomorrow? SQUEAL. I know I am! You guys can also expect a surprise tomorrow too ;)

Sincerely,

Gabby-Swag


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I own nothing.**

Dear FanFiction,

I recently discovered lemons. And they disturb me very much, especialy the "Percabeth" lemons. What the Hades is rong with you people? Dafuqqqqq. Annabeth killed too Aphrodite campers today when she found out they were behind one. So, I suggest you delete them before Annabeth finds out who's behind them. Your welcome for the fare warning! Sorry if my grammar and spelling are horible, I never was good in Enlgish. (or is it English?)

From,

Percy Jackson (i got board of saying sincerely)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I own nothing.**

Dear FanFiction,

i has a new fav song! for some reason, it's mirrors by justin timberlake. ur probably like, dafuq. leo likes justin timberlake? yesh, i doo doo like mirrors and jt. ahah, i just said doo doo. oh my gods, piper is yelling at me as she's watching me type this on annabeth's laptop. wait, i'm on annabeth's laptop? OH SHIT. I BETTER GO GUYS! IF YOU DON'T HEAR FROM MY AGAIN, SEND URSELVES AFTER ANNABETH!

Urs in all dat demigodishness,

Leo Valdez


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I own nothing.**

Dear FanFiction,

Hey yall! It's Sexy Valdez! What's up? You'll never guess what I'm doing right now. No, it's not twerking or anything that would make me look more sexy than I alread am. I'm writing a Percabeth lemon. I know I know, Annabeth would kill me if she found out. But who cares? It'll be _totally _worth it. I'm making them do it to the beat of Can't Hold Us by Macklemore. Great song, go listen to it! Did you know he also wrote a song called Thrift Shop? AWWWESOME!

Yours and all that demigodishness,

Leo Valdez


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**I own nothing.**

Dear FanFiction,

Hey everyone! It's your favorite demigod, Drew here. You'll _never _guess what I saw today. I was spying on Percy and Annabeth in Percy's cabin, and they were like totally making out! But then they pushed each other onto a bed and I couldn't see what happened after that. So, yeah.

Later whores,

Drew Tanaka


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I own nothing.**

Dear FanFiction,

A disturbing thought just crossed my mind. If a mortal and a Giant had kids, what would they be called? Giant Mortals? What would they look like? Would they be mortals who are ten feet tall?

Yours truly,

Frank Zhang


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**I own nothing.**

Dear Percy,

Which would you choose:

To either fall into Tartarus by yourself to save Annabeth, and be able to see her again.

Or

Always eat green food to save Annabeth, but never EVER see her again.

Love,

Percabethlvrknowsall

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Honestly? I'd die to save Annabeth. I love her to death, I'd go to Tartarus for her. She's my favorite girl, I wouldn't be able to stand not being able to see her because of how she'd be. I'd fall into Tartarus for her.

-Percy Jackson


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Dear FanFiction,

Hey people! It's me, Gabby. I'm here to rant about the second Percy Jackson movie, The Sea of Monsters. I really wasn't going to see it with high expectations since the first one sucked so badly, so I suggest you don't get your hopes up very high.

Pros:

1. Annabeth is blonde and has grey eyes

2. We get to see Grover in a wedding dress

3. Thalia comes in at the end

4. This one is sad: I can't think of any other good things, besides the fact that they actually made one

Cons:

1. They change the prophecy

2. They fight Kronos

3. No Tantalus

4. No chariot races or birds

5. Clarisse is extremely nice to Percy at the end of the movie

6. Half of the movie had hugging in it

7. They came to Hermes looking for help, instead of him going to Percy

8. Grover got captured while they were on the quest

9. Kronos eats Grover and Luke

So yeah. Don't go see it with high expectations.

From,

Gabby-Swag


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**I own nothing.**

Dear FanFiction,

It's me again. I understand that some of you feel that I ruined the movie to you, but I needed to give my reasons why I didn't like it. I think it was kinda good and that yall should still see it, but just DON'T go in with your hopes up high, k? They put the end of it at a cliffhanger, which means they HAVE to make a sequel.

From,

Gabby-Swag


	23. Chapter 23

Dear FanFiction,

SPOILER ALERT- ME AND ANNABETH ARE OUTTA TARTARUS! WOOT WOOT!

Sincerely,

Percy Jackson


	24. Chapter 24

Dear FanFiction,

Dude. I found a band called Imagine Dragons a while ago, and their music is AWESOME. Especially their Night Visions album. Check 'em out, yo! I used to listen to Jason Derulo and all that shit, but Imagine Dragons is so cool, man.

Sincerely,

Percy Jackson (again)


End file.
